


New Suns (And Wonderful Sons)

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Possession, Possessive Midoriya Inko, References to Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: It was just another collateral damage from the usual hero versus villains happening in the city.Inko just happened to add to that number.But they didn't, because nobody noticed the woman emerging from the debris with a hiccuping toddler in her arms was not Inko Midoriya. Not anymore.It's someone (something) else masquarading as her.





	New Suns (And Wonderful Sons)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea. Anybody is welcome to expand on it though!

It was just another typical day. Donning a white dress and carrying a small basket, Inko decided to go to the markets with Izuku at her hip, babbling away at her ear.

It was another typical day. A criminal decided to steal something from a nearby mall and was being chased by a hero.

It was supposed to be another typical day where there are little casualties from catching a villain, but she supposes that that was a bit much to ask for when it turned out the robber had a powerful, destructive quirk.

Maybe it was destabilisation. Or it just made buildings crumble into huge chunks of debris that had inevitably crushed many people in the vicinity.

One second Izuku was cooing at the display of quirks, of the hero's flashy moves and villain's glow of power.

The next thing she knew she was in pain, pain, pain and Izuku was screaming, crying, wailing and smacking his pudgy arms against her.

Midoriya Inko died protecting her son.

Kamishiro Rize was not a good person. Or a good ghoul like those in her new neighborhood.

She thought that moving in to the safer, more peaceful ghoul districts would have, in extension, kept her safe longer while she indulged in her bingeing habits.

Rize's ears rang with the laugh of a clown. Typical.

She would have preferred the naive human boy's dying breath to be the last thing she heard, but she can't have all she wanted. At least she got a good taste of him -- he had a pleasant taste and wonderful scent, she can't help but wonder if the district was peaceful because they were breeding high quality humans and the district was just a more peaceful, human farm.

Humans who have never experienced fear had a tendency of having a stronger reaction to death, a better flavor than those who feared and were resigned to it like the white doves.

White doves with ghoul blood and human blood mingling together to stain their immaculate clothing.

The color of martyrdom.

Which is what she was seeing right now.

It was a white dress, the sort that Rize would usually wear, with blood that came from, well, her. Ironically it wasn't even torn, just scratched up a bit.

This new body was slim, but without the corded muscle that dented steel she was used to. She was soft, had the balance of fat and muscle, a picture of good quality meal. But her ribs and spine are out of place and her lungs were punctured, her legs were crushed and her arms are caging a baby who stared at her with wide eyes and kept squeaking out a "Kaa-chan" and reaching out for her.

But she was already healing. Albeit slowly. Perhaps she could consume this child to hasten the process?

She opens her mouth and clamps her teeth around a small, trembling shoulder.

Immediately she was hit with memories.

Fondness. The swell of her(_InkoInkoRize?_) belly, a small baby (_hewassosmallpreciousonlyafewounces_), he grew with her colors, her smile and his father's ridiculous hair and similarly ridiculous admiration for heroes.

_"Kaa-chan, I love you!"_

_ Warmth._

_ "I love you too, Izuku."_

_Love. _

She lets go of his shoulder. Her teeth haven't sunk into him, sadly, thankfully. She presses her face against his chest, listening to the frantic thump thumps.

Rize consumes the memories with fervor, devours the bittersweet memories of abandonment and rebuilding families. It settles something chaotic in her heart into the peaceful calm of a pond.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere, Izuku?" Thump, thump, thump. 

He shakes his head no. Good. That was good.

For the first time, Rize felt satisfied.

_Mine._

She tests something. The familiar, painful rip of appendages blooming from her lower back made her relax -- familiarity. Power.

Green met red.

She smiles.

The debris collapses.  
===================  
(Rize pities Inko.

The woman loved her son, but she was too protective.

And sadly, Rize would be the same.)  
===================

In that brief moment of death, Rize understood, knew too much and accepted it.

Ghouls had been an attempt of their god to create superhumans. The experiment had been a failure, creating a violent, bloody mess and a world doomed to end in tragedy.

That world was quickly destroyed and this time, they didn't forced a powerful ability on a person right away. The end result had been their bodies reacting by solving the case of overpopulation in the worst way possible, so now instead of creating monsters that feast on their kin, they had humans who held varying metaphorical knives.

Rize was not sure why they let her remember. Why they ruined the body of Midoriya Inko to accommodate the existence of a monster. If gods were capable of pity, they would have let her die, or just ended their experiments from the first incident of "cannibalism."

Instead, ghouls die out, and become urban legends instead of a haunting existence during a tragic, bloodstained page in history.

Life went on.

= ==================

She bought a fridge. A large fridge that was fit in her room, that will fit several human bodies (if cut up).

Inko had a very strong moral compass that was compromised by Rize's experiences and circumstances, so often she only kills criminals.

Killing criminals in the most merciful way was the result. Her quirk was an extremely weak, attraction quirk, but only because it heightens her blood pressure the heavier the object was. That's why she often stuck to pulling only light, small objects, but it wasn't _weak._

After all, she kept killing criminals by ripping out their organs. Or just by rupturing their heart or brain.

But in the world of heroes, there were also underground heroes who worked in the shadows or in the night. As if their body clock were the same as the ghouls'. She had been caught in the act several times, but she was never truly _caught._ Having a ghoul body made her naturally, abnormally stronger than regular humans (humans without strength augmentation quirks!) and the shift of human to ghoul in her body was accelerated with her...binge.

Not really a binge. Her body demanded a lot of corpses to finally replace her human cells or her kagune would continue eating her human cells. That stunt she pulled back when she first arrived made her extremely weak and hungry for _weeks._

This required her to find several bodies to last her for months, which made the large fridge _extremely_ important.

When she goes out, she wears unisex outfits and keeps her eyes red. She doesn't use her kagune, it's too distinct compared to the other quirks.

But when she fought villains or heroes, something in her sang at the thought of humans being able to match her at her best. She indulges in her battlelust one time.

Result?.On the news, there were reports of a villain killing villains. The villain had a mutation quirk, red eyes, black sclera and possibly a strength augmentation quirk.

Her son was already mumbling possibilities of the connection between the villain's appearance and strength, as well as confusion to the difference of villain and vigilante.

She smiles.

(A part of her feels saddened that she has to hide her diet from her own son. He wants to become a hero, he most likely won't be pleased with having a murdering villain as a parent, nor would he be happy with what she has done.)

===========

"Mom, why don't you eat with me anymore?"

"Mommy's stomach is not normal, dear. She has to eat weird stuff to accommodate her quirk."

"Do eat crystals? Coals? There's this CEO who eats coals to produce diamonds!"

"I, er, It's gross, Izuku."

"Is it garbage?"

"Worse."

"How?" His face is scrunched up, thinking hard on what could be worse than eating trash. Then slowly, "do you eat villains?"

Inko laughed. Hard.

==========

Izuku's Mom worked at home. She does the taxes for people who have no time for it, are too lazy to do it or just have no idea how to deal with them. It was a nice job that let her take care of her troublesome child and kept food on the table for him.

Izuku imagines that those nights that Mom comes home at sundown when she thinks he isn't awake yet, that she was a secret underground hero or spy for the heroes, because he wasn't stupid, he knows that the coppery scent he'd detect whenever he'd hug her good morning those days was blood and that she healed fast enough for him to be unsure if the blood was hers or someone else's.

He wonders if that was why Mom never supported his decision or dreams to become a hero, even when he got in UA. (She didn't want him to be a hero, but she still helped him be one.) Because she never wanted him to get hurt in any way.

He wasn't blind. He knew that it was Mom when Kacchan stopped physically hurting him the day he got home with burns.

(It took Kacchan a while to look at him in the eye, even if it's only to glare. It was probably [most likely] because he looked a lot like Mom.)

He had a blurry memory of when he was a toddler, but he could remember it clearly. It was a day after she apologized, after their check up where they found out that he was quirkless. It was a memory that reminded him how and why he knew the scent of blood when it's heavy and pooling on metal and concrete.

While All Might had been his idol, and Kacchan was his symbol of victory, Mom was his first hero.

(Aside from the ridiculous waterworks and stubborn determination, his desire to save must have come from somewhere, right?)

========

Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki got kidnapped in their Training Camp.

When the teachers met Midoriya Inko to deliver the devastating news, they expected the waterworks. They did not expect the heavy bloodlust.

"How can I help?"

It was a good thing that most of them had experience with...this. It was just a bit unexpected that they would detect this in a civilian rather than the usual cutthroat villains and some heroes.

They reject her offer. Civilians can't participate in such sensitive missions. Only professional heroes and sidekicks and those from the police force were allowed.

They should have known that the unrepentant, bone-breaking and rule-breaking habits came from her.

============

"Excuse me, I heard you had a lead on my son?"

The lady looked like Midoriya, but had an unsettling, cold stare that demanded answers.

They eventually included Mama Midoriya, after demonstrating her abnormal strength.

(Todoroki stared when she lifted a car with no problem.

"So his dad wasn't All Might?" How disappointing. Would have made a fine plot twist.)

================

Inko Midoriya was a flurry of rage and destruction comparable to Bakugou and Midoriya together. Her kagune threw the two, stupid boys at their friends and started rescuing civilians at the sides.

When All Might finally defeated All for One, she made her move.

Japan's old cryptid was swiftly executed and ripped apart.

(It was a good thing that she was in disguise and the kids didn't rat her out. Nor did the heroes.)

===================

Izuku was pale, but unwavering.

"Mom, could you explain this?"

The blood drains from her face.

He had found the garbage bag of entrails she had yet to dispose of. Intestines and the stomach could contain human food, so the organs of the digestive system are always thrown away.

_Why did you go in my room, Izuku?_ He could have lived not knowing the morbid truth of her "other quirk."

But he deserved the truth. Whether he leaves or stays after knowing about the kind of monster she was was up to him.

=====

"Is this why you were," He hesitated, "Glad that I was quirkless? "

She stayed quiet.

He's gonna leave. He's gonna leave like everyone else, like Mitsuki when she saw her razor sharp smile and knew why her loud son became scared of their demure neighbor, like Mom when they were on the streets, starving because they were both too weak without food and had to skulk around and eateateat because who knows when they will eat the next time if they're still alive, or like Dad when he went to confront the Doves that killed Mom's sister --

He's gonna leave because she realized how she was a monster the same way she escaped her fate of becoming a broodsmare, away from the Clowns who had orchestrated her lonely life and lonely death.

"Are you gonna run?"

She didn't feel like Inko. She felt like Rize, holding onto a shard, pulsing red like hers, from her mother's Ukaku, knowing that it's going to crumble away eventually like her corpse before she gets harvested by the killer she got away from.

Inko wonders if Rize became lonely because of her strength, she always survived.

Izuku briefly wonders if this is why Dad left. (He entertains the horrifying idea of Mom eating Dad and lying to him about it before dismissing it. Mom wasn't like that, he knew.) If so, then Mom probably had enough watching people leave her life because of her quirk.

Green meets green.

"I won't. I'm not leaving," He shook his head, "Not even because of this."

_I'm not leaving you._

===================

The centuries-old villain was dead.

All Might indirectly thanks and reprimands her (she can hear the underlying threats of jail for murder) of and Izuku stays at the new dorms.

Her son was growing up and fought her on her rejection. He defied her, with the absolute sureness that came with maturity. It was nice to see that he was no longer indecisive.

There were hugs and tears and yelling, but all was well.

(She was anxious.)

Her son gives her a knowing look and smiles (it looks a tad bit sad) comfortingly. "I'll visit on weekends." He promises.

He doesn't go back on his promises, like many loyal ghouls. She laughs, still tearful and fretful, but her doubts were soothed.

He gets hurt. He gets up. He survives.

Under the new sun, the previously bloodstained world seemed bright.

Life goes on.

(Except she won't be alone this time around, and neither will her son.)


End file.
